


Play-doh

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, age gap, ends in cuddling, i have no idea how to tag this, um basically Liam Fucks play-doh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: "Hey Li, have you ever stuck your willy in play-doh?""What?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk if they have play-doh in England or if they call it play-doh there, I'm American so I don't really know what goes on there XD and this might be short sorry
> 
> p.s also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes and its now on wattpad! Under the user Truedotdaaamn!

"Okay boys don't make a mess while I'm gone, I'm trusting you to be good while home alone. Remember I'll only be gone for a few hours." Louis said hugging his son Harry and his friend Liam goodbye, he left and the young boys went into Harry's play room and started playing wih play-doh molding it in fun shapes.

"Hey Li, have you ever stuck your willy in play-doh?" Harry asked shaping the purple play-don into a long tube.

"What?" He asked with wide surprised eyes.

"Have you ever stuck your willy in play-doh?" He asked again thinking he didn't hear him the first time, Liam blushed and shook his head.

"N-no I haven't." Harry excitedly grabbed Liam's hand and moved him to the small couch that was in the room and lowered himself to his knees.

"Is your willy hard? I can only do it when my willy is hard and then it feels so good." Harry said innocently, Liam blushed harder.

"N-no It's not, can you help?" Harry nodded undoing Liam's pants and pulling down his underwear and grabbing Liam's soft small prick in his hands and stroked his lightly going faster and faster.

"Harry oh." Liam moaned lifting his hips meeting with Harry's hand everytime he stroked up, once Liam was fully hard Harry stopped wanking him making the slightly chubbier kid whine.

"Okay come here." Harry got a slightly larger tub of green play-doh and handed it to Liam watching with innocent eyes.

"Okay so first you stick your willy in there" Liam followed his orders "Yeah just like that, then start moving your hips and it'll start feeling good." Harry smiled watching as Liam's breath started becoming more and more heavy as he started move his hips in the soft substance.

"C-can you kiss me Harry?" Liam asked nervously, turning his face away trying not to show Harry his blush.

" 'Course Li." Harry captured Liam's lips in an uncoordinated and slightly awkward kiss.

"Oh gosh Harry." He moaned onto his lips.

"Are you close?" Harry asked pulling away from their kiss.

"Close?"

"Do you feel like you need to wee?"

"Yes, I think I should go to the washroom." He said slightly panicking at the thought of weeing in Harry play-doh.

"No don't that's what's supposed to happen, it's not wee actually it's something white but it ruins the play-doh so take you're willy out." Liam stopped even though he didn't want to."Do you know how to make the white stuff come out of your willy?" Liam shook his head.

"Can you help?" Liam asked getting desperate for any kind of touch, Harry nodded going in between his legs and grabbed Liam's little prick and stroked his giving a kiss to the head.

"Oh Harry do that again please." Liam begged with a thin layer of sweat covering his exposed neck and forhead, Harry kissed the tip of Liam's prick again giving it a light lick after. Moans kept pouring out of Liam as Harry figured he should just Liam in his mouth instead of just kissing his tip he tasted slightly of that chemically taste play-doh had, but he ignored that.

"I-I feel funny again Harry." Liam moaned bucking his hips up into Harry's mouth making the boy gag, Harry bobbed his head up and down quicker sucking harder on him hollowing his cheeks giving Liam the best feeling he'd ever had in his whole life.

"Harry oh!" He moaned out loudly shooting into Harry's mouth filling it, Harry tried swallowing as much as he could but some still ran down his chin.

"Can I kiss you again." Liam nodded getting quite tired, Harry got up and kissed Liam more passionately than before, following his instincts and licked into Liam's mouth transfer the taste of Liam's cum into his mouth, Harry moaned into the kiss when Liam lightly bit at his bottom lip. Once they pulled away Liam shyly smiled and pulled Harry into his chest and hugged him close nuzzling his neck.

"Love you Haz."

"Love you too Li." And with that they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! if you want more then comment because I think I might have a good idea for this so tell me if you want a part two! :-)
> 
> xx Z


End file.
